Complications
by Msynergy
Summary: Being a parent, being a family, can be complicated, but in some ways it can be just as simple. Spoilers for 2x10.


_Complications_

Disclaimer: I wish, but no, I don't own the characters/show.

She allows Charming to lead her away, to let Emma explain the day's events to Henry, but her eyes stay on the pair for as long as possible.

"It'll be okay," she hears her Prince try to reassure her, and she replies with a smile and a squeeze of his hand, but she knows the worry in his eyes matches hers.

They'd put on a brave face for Emma, supported her so that she could be the mother she needed to be for Henry, and while that just maybe means they're not such terrible parents themselves there is still so much confusion, so much pain and awkwardness to work through.

And that had been just within their family, never mind an entire town full of people with two personalities, including a murderous witch once mayor who was, at least on paper in this world, the adoptive mother of her grandson. It's enough to make her head spin.

In the Enchanted Forest their goal had been simple, it had been easier to push the unspoken words aside, even if they came bubbling up at times. Continuing their quest, getting home had been most important. But now-

They enter their apartment once more, a place that just that morning was full of happiness and light, but now seems drab and lifeless thanks to recent events.

"So when were you going to break the news that Emma has magic?"

She stops and sighs, watching as Charming turns to face her, his face clouded.

She bites her lip, wondering how much she should say, if it's even her right to, and she has another new understanding of this "parent stuff" as Emma so aptly put it. But she trusts her husband with her life as much as her heart, and Emma is as much his daughter as hers, he has a right to know the truth.

"It's as I told you before, that Cora and Hook almost stopped us from going through the portal. But instead of making a clean break for it Cora nearly took my heart, right before Emma pushed me out of harm's way."

The tears come to her eyes unbidden at the memory, the stress of the day, the grief over Archie's death, only adding to the weight pressing down on her. She feels Charming's arms wrap around her and she clings back, steadying her breaths as she listens to his heartbeat beneath his clothes.

"But how did she escape? What did she do?" he asks, his voice tight, fighting back tears of his own.

"Best as I can describe it she 'blasted' her away, like how true love breaks a sleeping curse only lighter, brighter. I remember such hope filling me beyond my relief that she was unharmed when that wave hit. It had to have been true love, the most powerful magic of all, it was so pure and untainted."

"But was it really?" he asks, pulling away just enough to meet her gaze, "Because that's one thing Regina was truthful about, magic has its price. From what I saw today and what you've described Emma is powerful, what will it cost her to wield such a weapon if that's the case? Her mind? Her body? Her soul? What did it cost her today with that dream catcher?"

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't considered it. Their family's reunion, however, had definitely taken precedent until now.

"I don't know," she finally shakes her head, and the thought worries her more than a little. They don't know her limits, and that is very dangerous. If she did embody such great power, then the cost could be equally as great. That she could lose her daughter to such a price is unthinkable, but there is no doubt in her mind that Emma will use her power again should the need arise.

"What do we do, Snow?" Charming asks, obviously having reached the same conclusion as her.

She clears her throat, and swallows hard before speaking.

"We can't baby her, for one thing she'd rebel against it and another she'd grow suspicious of such actions. What we can do is watch over her, keep an eye out for signs that the magic in her veins is doing damage. If her well-being becomes endangered we speak up, but until then we take care of her as best as we can and respect that the path to understanding her power is her own."

He nods, agreeing with her logic but obviously not liking the idea of waiting for Emma to put herself in danger either.

"Hey," she reaches up, cradling his cheek, "I want to wrap her in cotton wool as much as you do, but she'll never allow it and we both know it. I don't think she would have tolerated that even as a little girl. So we do as you said. We show her she's not alone in this, not anymore."

He nods, finally cracking a smile as he presses a soft kiss to her lips.

"What would I ever have done without you?"

"Most likely married for gold and become fat and dull."

He laughs outright at that, and she smiles as he swoops in for another kiss. She's so caught up in the feel of his lips on hers that she never hears the door open behind them.

"Well, at least all your clothes are still on," Emma smirks, and they break apart guiltily with sheepish grins.

But despite her joke all eyes are on Henry, the boy definitely in a far away place as he barely makes eye contact with either of them. She feels her husband tense in response, and can already see the wheels turning in his head.

"Hey, Henry," she watches Charming walk over and bend down, catching his gaze, "Whadda say we go practice some sword fighting? I know we haven't had a lot of time since the girls got back so how about it? Just us guys?"

It's a testament to the time Charming had spent with their grandson that Henry's face actually cracks a small smile at the thought, and he nods, accepting.

"So long as that's okay with you, mom?" he directs his next question to Emma, and while she frowns at first she can't deny the light returning to Henry's eyes and nods as well.

"Great! Last I remember our swords should be in the truck. C'mon," he grins, offering Henry his hand, and she can't deny the adorableness of the picture they make as they leave for open space to practice swordplay.

Which leaves Emma and her alone, something they have not been since jumping into that portal. And as the thought occurs to her she realizes just how much she's missed alone time with her daughter. True, taking down ogres and climbing beanstalks wasn't exactly ideal for mother/daughter bonding, but the closeness they shared now was because of that time on the other side. It's that closeness, that awareness that allows her to fully take in her daughter's demeanor as she walks over to the couch and plops down with a sigh.

She knows just the thing for such a sigh.

In record time she has two cups of hot chocolate with cinnamon in hand, and sitting down on the couch herself to face her, she smiles as Emma takes her cup automatically, before

"So how'd it go?" she asks after several long minutes.

"Better than I expected, but let's just say I hope 'Gramps' can lift his spirits a bit," she sighs again, raising a hand to rub at her temple.

"Headache?" she asks, hoping her tone doesn't sound too concerned but just enough as her conversation with Charming mere minutes before raises a thousand concerned questions in her mind.

Emma, however, only shrugs, "A little. This parenting business wears you out."

But the strain around her eyes and the extra slouch in her shoulders tells a different story, one Snow can't ignore.

"Emma, I think you and I both know there's more to it than that."

The blonde's eyes snap up to meet hers, a challenge in them, but Snow stares back, daring her to deny it. She wouldn't scold Emma for using her power, but she wouldn't not take care of her either, even if that meant forcing her to admit when she's feeling its effects.

"Maybe that dream catcher trick was tougher than I made it out to be," Emma finally admits, breaking eye contact to take a long sip from her hot chocolate.

"Uh huh," she arches a brow, but says no more, turning to her own chocolate.

Cups finally empty, she offers to take Emma's to the sink for her, but then something happens that surprises her. Instead of handing hers over, Emma takes both their mugs and places them on the coffee table before scooting closer to her on the couch, eyes asking for something she dare not say aloud.

Understanding blooms, but when she opens her arm with a simple "C'mere," she's still equal parts delighted, shocked, and worried when Emma quickly tucks into her side, resting her head against her shoulder and an arm snaking around her middle tightly. Her own arms wrap around her daughter's back and side accordingly, and it's hard to hide her giddiness over getting to hold Emma so close.

"Maybe it took more out of me than I thought," Emma fights to explain away her actions through a yawn, and Snow only smiles, tightening her grip.

A piece of herself she never knew was missing feels whole when hugging her baby girl close, and while their world is far from perfect, this moment is damn close. And that's enough for now, magic and complications and all.


End file.
